Being Insecured
by Love For Cid
Summary: Birthday Gift For Shadow Grey. A light hearted romantic OS for all Abhiriks lovers. To know more peep in.


**Abhirika OS.**

**Birthday Gift For Shadow grey 99**.

**Dedicated to all Abhirika lovers.**

**First Scene:**

Their is a high profile case in Beaurau and everyone is busy to solving the case.

**ACP: **Agar aesy hi chalta raha na tu hum yeah case kabhi bhi solve nahin kr skty.

**Abhijeet: **Per sir hum aur kr bhi kia skty hein.

**ACP: **Hum hmari hi kisi lady cop ku disguise mein us Arnav ky pas bejein gy aesy hi us ky khilaf subot hamein mil skty hein.

**Shreya: **But sir wo sub female cops ku already janta hy hum mein sy us ky pas jaye ga kon.

**ACP (In thinking mode): **Hmmm tu yeah bat hy. Aesa zrori thodi na hy koi cop hi jaye.

**Daya: **Mtlb sir...

Daya mtlb yeah ky Arnav ky pas jaye gi hmari forensic doctor Tarika.

**Abhijeet: **Na nahin sir Tarika... Tarika kesy sir Tarika nahin jaye gi us Arnav ky pas.

**ACP: **Abhijeet tum sy kisi ny pocha??? Pocha kia???

**Abhijeet: **But Sir...

**ACP: **Tarika bhi is CID team ka hisa hy ab wohi Arnav ky pas jaye gi and that's final.

**...**

**Abhijeet: **Aesy kesy Tarika tum wahan ja skti hu??? Tum ACP sir ku haan kesy bol skti hu yar tum us Arnav ky bary mein janti hi kia hu??? Us ny tumhary sath kuch kr dia tu...

Abhijeet relaxed aesa kuch nahin hu ga...

**Abhijeet: **Tum bhi tu dar rahi hu na tum aesy Abhijeet jub hi bolti hu na when you have a fear inside your heart.

**Tarika: **Nahin am fine aur kuch nahin hu ga mujy tumhari Tarika bht jld tumhary pas aa jaye gi.

He hugged her by waist. Tarika ja tu rahi hu but jesy ja rahi hu ma wesy hi wapis ana hy tum ku. Do you get that.

**Tarika: **Acha but mjy tu laga tha mein us Party mein jao gi aur Arnav ky sath time spent kr ky kisi hot sy Boy friend ky wapis aoa gi but tum tu...

Just shut up Tarika it's not a joke. Woh tumhary sath kuch bhi kr skta hy be careful Tarika mujy tumhari chinta hy.

**Tarika: **Acha chinta woh kis liye...

Because I am your...

**Tarika: **You are my...

Abhijeet just hugged her tightly. Baht kuch kho chuka hoon mein Tarika bus aub tumhein nahin khona chahta. You make me promise tumhein aesy hi wapis ana hy single.

Aaah mela baby She twisted his nose and also pulled his cheeks lovingly.

Abhijeet leaned closer to her and pecked her lips lightly.

Daya entered here and fackly coughing.

**Daya: **Sory but ACP sir Tarika ku kuch instructions dena chahty hein after all isy aj sham ki party mein bhi jana hy.

Abhijeet unwillingly leaves her hands.

Mission is completed and Tarika comes with proud smile. After all with the help of Forensic doctor CID solved the highly profiled case. Abhijeet is also Happy and proud on him and proposed him in front of Everyone. Tarika is overwhelmed for this sudden proposal and finally they get Married.

**Second Scene**

Abhirika get Married and have a son Name Dhuruv 6 years old.

**Abhijeet:** Dhuruv beta aup ki Mumma kidr hein ghar pr nazr nahin aa rahi.

Mumma ghar hu gi tu nazr aye gi na.

**Abhijeet: **Tu kahan gyi hy aup ki Mumma.

Papa aup kia bchon ky jesy ghar aa kr Mumma ku dhondty hu.

Abhijeet settled his son on his lap. Mumma ky chamchy idhar aa zra aur ik bat tu btao. Dhuruv bhi tu ghar aa kr yehi krta hy na Mumma nazr na aye tu kitna chilaty hu tumhein yad hy na.

Haan Dhuruv ku sub yad hy per papa Mumma mujy change krati hy bath deti hy jabi mein chilata hoon na. Aup btao aup bhi kia khud change nahin kr skty aur Mumma aup ki bhi help krti hy kia bath leny mein ju aup aesy unhn dhondty hu.

Now our Abhijeet sir making a O shape face and said to himself:

Bap re Abhijeet... Beta tu bap sy 2 hath agy hy aub kia bolon isey...Mein ju sub mujrimo ki zubanein band kra deta hoon yahan yeah mera khud ka beta meri zuban band kra deta hy.

Abhijeet jawab du na Dhuruv tum sy kuch poch raha hy.

Tarika yar kahan thi tum itna late kidr hu gya.

**Dhuruv: **Papa auj Rajesh uncle ghar aye thy Mumma abi uni ky sath gyi thi.

**Abhijeet: **What Rajesh Tarika tum us Rajesh ky sath thi really.

Abhi don't tell me ky tumhein aub jej sy bhi problem hy. Woh meri Friend Sapna ka husband hy tu bus kabhi kabhi yahan aa jaty hn.

Haan tu woh Sapna ky pas kiyun nahin jata. Aur mujy na yeah Rajesh bilkul bhi pasand nahin jub dekho tumhari dresses nail paints aur hair styles ki tareef hi krta rehta hy.

**Tarika: **Aaah Abhi tumhein abi kia insecurity hy abi tu mein tumhari hu na and don't forget ky aub hmara ik baby bhi hy. Abi na yeah teenagers jesi harktein na kia kro grow up.

Abhijeet folded her arm around her waist agar grow up hona isey kehty hein ky mein tumhein kisi ky sath bhi dekh loon aur kuch bolon na tu haan mujy nahin hona grow up because I Love you.

Love you to Abhi and I am always your's not anyone else.

**Third Scene**

Now Dhuruv is about 9 years old.

**Abhijeet: **Auj phir tumhari Mumma ghar nahin Dhuruv beta.

No Papa woh Mumma keh rahi thi unhein late hu jaye ga dinner ready hy aup kha lijya ga.

**Abhijeet: **Late it's already 9 pm. Dhuruv beta koi aya tha kia.

Haan Papa woh Mumma ky Friend hein na Rakesh Uncle un ka call aya tha tu Mumma boli ky auj woh late aye gi.

**Abhijeet** **(Pov): **Rakesh is Tarika ku kitni bar smjaya us sy dour rehne ku pr yeah hy ky sunti hi kahan hy meri. Kitni bar tu mein ny dekha us Rakesh ku ik aur ldki sy flirt krty hoye.

**Abhijeet: **Dhuruv beta chalo aup dinner ker lu phir mein aup ku sula deta hoon. After dinner Abhijeet also lying on Dhuruv room when he hear the sound of opening lock.

Whenever Tarika is late she used spare key. Abhijeet looks at watch which shows 12 00 am.

Tarika poured the water in glass when Abhijeet comes.

**Abhijeet: **Tarika what is this yar time dekha hy tum ny.

Oh abhi tum abi tk jag rahy hu woh mein na Rakesh ky sath thi.

**Abhijeet: **Kiyun waja poch skta hoon.

Haan us ka Birthday tha na so jabi acha chodo na auj us ny meri itni tareef ki aur tum ny meri aur dekha bhi nahin.

Now Abhijeet observed her beautiful wife. Tarika wore a black Saree with sleevless and backless blouse. Neck cut is also deep which shows her cleavage.

Abhijeet boiling in anger. What Tarika tum aesy woh us Rakesh ki Birthday party mein gyi thi. You always said to me ky mein grow kro. You know Tarika grow up tumhein krna hy.

**Tarika: **Abhijeet tumhein itni insecurity kiyun hoti hy muj pr believe nahin hy kia tumhein.

Hy Tarika tum pr believe hy pr us Rakesh pr nahin. Haan hota hu mein insecure jub bhi koi tum ku flirt krny ki koshish krta hy yeah tumhein tedhi ankh sy dekhta hy mn tu krta hy us ki ankhein nikal loon.

Tarika folded her arms around his neck and also hugged him as tight as possible.

Sory Abhijeet mera aesa concern nahin tha mein tumhein ghusa nahin dilana chahti thi and she also shedding some fresh tears.

Abhijeet hold her by shoulders. Look Tarika tum dar rahi hu kia. Sory na Taru mein ghusy mein baht over react kr deta hoon na tum tu janti hu na how much I Love you.

Tarika nooded her head in yes. I am sorry but remaining words in his mouth because Tarika sealed his lips and kissing him passionately. Abhijeet also responding back with same passion. After some times both are backed off.

**Abhijeet: **Rat baht hu gyi hy chlo so jaty hein.

Tarika hold his wrist. Abhi naraz hu kia???

**Abhijeet: **Koshish tu baht krta hoon pr reh nahin skta. Abi chlo room mein sona nahin kia.

Nahin...

**Abhijeet: **Room mein nahin jana kia???

Jana hy sona nahin.

**Abhijeet: **Plan kia hy.

Chlu tu khud hi jan jao gy. Dhuruv so gya na.

**Abhijeet: **Haan.

Both entered in room where Abhijeet is amazed to see the room which is fully decorated with red and white heart shaped ballons.

**Abhijeet: **Tarika yeah sub.

Happy Marriage anniversary Abhi Love of my Life.

Oh no how can I forget it auj hmari anniversary hy aur mein bhol bhi gya aur tumhein kitna kuch bol bhi dia. Sorry na Taru woh...

Abhi aesa zrori tu nahin na ky hr bar tum hi kuch special kru anniversary hum donon ki hy na kia hua is bar mein ny tumhein surprise kr dia tu. Per tum tum ny tu mujy wish bhi nahin kia.

**Abhijeet: **Aaah sory yar Happy Wedding anniversary and he also hugged him and hold her by waist. Aub mein yeah poch skta hoon ky tum ny yeah sub kub kia???

Abi hi jub tum Dhuruv ky room mein thy. I know mein ghar hoon gi nahin tu tum zror mere any tk Dhuruv ky pas hi raho gy jabi yeah plan bnaya.

**Abhijeet: **Plan means...

Means Rakesh ka Birthday tu kub ka guzr gya woh mere sath yeah day celebrate kiyun kry ga woh tu just muj sy Advise leta tha apni girlfriend ky liye.

**Abhijeet: **It's mean tum yahin thi ghar mein tu phir yeah Rakesh wala drama krny ki kia zrort thi haan.

Tarika rounded her hands on his neck. Zrori tha kitne din hu gye thy angry Abhi ku dekhe hoye aub tum insecure feel krty hi nahin thy chahy koi bhi ghar aye muj sy milny.

**Abhijeet: **Tum hi tu bolti thi grow up krny ky liye ab grow up kia tu and he made his most innocent face.

Aaah I Love you Abhi and she pecked her cheeks you don't need to be grow up anymore. I love this Abhi haan bus jub tum rooth jaty hu na tumhein mnana Adi sy bhi zyada difficult hu jata hy. Tumhari narazgi aur ghusa nahin dekh skti mein.

Oh tu tum jabi abi tumhari ankhon mein ansoo aye tumhein laga ky...

**Tarika: **Haan mujy laga ky tum muj sy naraz gu gye hu Abhi.

Aur mera yeah Baby mujy Dhuruv sy zyada tang krta hy.

Haan tu thek hy na bnta hy tumhara pehla baby mein phir Dhuruv aur Anaya hein.

**Tarika: **Hein Abhi kia bola abi tum ny Anaya yeah anaya kon hy...

Abhijeet pulled her towards him and brought his face closer and cupped her face. Tariks also clutched his collar.

Anaya hmari beti hu gi na Tarika and he starting to kissing him passionately and also his hand tried to unhook her blouse which makes her shiver in her whole body.

Abhi tum yeah Anaya ka khayal kesy aya tumhein.

Khayal tu kafi time sy tha but I am waiting for right time I know you need some time to recover and now it's right time Doctor ny bola tu ky aub koi complications nahin hoon gi.

**Tarika: **Tumhein nahin lgta Dhuruv abi baht chota hy.

Hein really Tarika you know Dhuruv hi kl mujy bol raha tha ky us ky sub Friends ky siblings hein tu us ky kiyun nahin and he winked.

Hein but Abhi the point is Dhuruv ny tumhein kiyun bola.

Kiyun ky madam Dhuruv koi chota nahin he know us ky Papa hi tu kuch krein gy tu hi Anaya aye gi na.

Abhi tum na really abi kuch hy bhi nahin aur soch bhi lia ky beti hu gi aur name bhi rakh lia.

No problem kuch hy nahin baht jld hu jaye ga and he picked her in bridal style and made her lay down on bed and looking in her eyes.

**Abhijeet: **Are you sure na Tarika you are also wants na...

Remaining words on his mouth Tarika pulls him and starting kissing to him and her hand also busy to unbuttoning his shirt...

**The End.**

**Hey Hiya How is it??? ****Waiting for your review.**

**Abhirika lovers read and Review.**


End file.
